


000shipping-Multiply

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Other, Pre-Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Victini checks out mysterious happenings at the lighthouses.
Relationships: Victini/Ketsuban | MissingNo.
Series: Poke-pairings. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	000shipping-Multiply

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't die in shame after my last fic; I just got caught up writing a massive self-indulgent story for myself and along with the pain of switching majors. I just haven't had as much time to write. I'm still here polluting the site though, you won't be rid of me that easily.
> 
> I have no friends or beta readers. All grammatical errors are mine, feel free to criticize me.

Life in Liberty Garden was peaceful. Through the virtue of being an island the place tended to avoid the hullabaloo and metropolistic foot traffic that plagued the rest of Unova. Indeed, the island was home to a vast number of Pokémon enjoying the relatively laid-back atmosphere of few people and cool breezes. None were prouder of the peace than Victini the small Pokémon who declared himself the self-appointed guardian of the island. Always happy and deceptively powerful Victini would always leap at the chance to help in any way he could. It seemed only natural then that the island Pokémon sought him out to inform him of the mysterious happenings at the lighthouse.

The local Patrat clan had been the first to notice. On one drizzly day they had elected to store their recent poffin collection in the empty base of the lighthouse. A move that they hoped would keep them from becoming water-logged. The rains came and went. The Patrat came back. Not only were the poffins fine, but they had multiplied than the Patrat could ever hope to carry back. Soon after other Pokémon began leaving their food in the lighthouse basement gleefully reaping plentiful spoils. It was exciting, but no one had any clue as to what could be causing the riches. Upon the telling the lighthouse guardian Victini had excitably agreed to investigate it.

~

The small creature found himself in the cool, dark, base of the lighthouse. It was a barren entrance with light cascading in through stone windows positioned periodically around the walls. Flying silently towards the center Victini began to scan for any signs of unusual activity. Gliding along the walls revealed no stone out of place and he was about to give up when he sensed _it_. Emanating from under the spiral staircase was a dark omnipresence. An overpowering feeling of dread. Cautiously Victini flew towards the uncomfortable sensation inching forward to avoid startling whatever it was. “Teeny?” he hesitantly called to it. The _thing_ made no effort to respond.

Coming closer Victini was overwhelmed by the horrific sensation, washing over him. Crying out in fear he collapsed to the floor. He felt like he was drowning in the negative energy. Victini felt sure he was about to die, bracing for impact he curled into a ball beginning to shake. He waited for the pain to come. Breathing heavily, the darkness continued to envelop him, but no harm came his way.

Uncurling slowly the small Pokémon looked around, “Teeny?” he patted the area in front of him. Feeling nothing he rose to his feet, walking forward towards the darkness. The prevailing feeling of dread was still very much present, but he pushed forward determined to figure out what the _thing_ was. When Victini got to the base of the stairs he was startled to find nothing. No object, no Pokémon, nothing. Just the overwhelming unpleasantness. Touching the stairs his fur ruffled. The feeling was unsettling, but as he acclimated it became apparent that there was nothing dangerous here. Backing away Victini withdrew from the scene. Needing some time to reflect on the stressful encounter.

~

When Victini returned the next day the dark presence was still tainting the room. cautiously the tiny Pokémon approached its source. The feeling was less overpowering today, but still very much present. Quietly he crept forward reaching out his arm to feel the emptiness. Shuddering a bit at the feeling Victini placed down a piece of charcoal. Time to put the rumor to the test. Backing away a sense of sadness came over him briefly only to be quickly replaced by the heaviness again. Victini ignored this.

~

The next day a pile of charcoal was lying in the corner. Victini approached carefully grabbing and examining it. The coal had been perfectly duplicated, each containing the same scratches present on the original. The replication was flawless. Victini felt himself become enveloped in a warm feeling. None of the dread was present. A smile came over Victini’s face. Surely a creature who was this generous couldn’t be bad. Sitting down he relaxed in the pleasant feeling knowing whoever was with him wouldn’t hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Victini x Missingno? Ugh, this one was kinda hard to write. I'm even more shocked a fic for it existed before this. Trying to approach how to do a "realistic" Missingno was difficult.


End file.
